in the starlight
by fluffsters118
Summary: this is about a girl that was saved by the starlights because they caused her to lose her memories. She regains her memories little by little but what happens if Galaxia attacks. What if she falls in love with one of the 3 members? What if... But why... I don't get it... well read and find out.
1. why what where

I want to stay here. It's warm and I feel safe. I don't want to leave. I blinked. The sun. I can see it. It's warmth. The moon. I can feel it. It's just around the corner. I blinked again. I'm being carried. Why. By who. Everything is a blurr. I can see a man. No a woman carrying me but i've seen her somewhere before. Her long black hair. Her beautiful blue eyes. I'm just to tired to think.

Kilami woke up in a dull room. The only things there was a dresser, bed, and desk. There was a window. she could see the whole city through it. She could tell she was up high. Kilami jumped a little as the door opened. Someone walked in. He had silver hair and green eyes. " How are you feeling?" he asked with a girlish yet handsome voice. I got a closer look at him to find him quite attractive. I knew he was a boy but if he were to pretend to be a girl he would be able to pull it off. " Who are you? Where am i. Who was the black haired woman carrying me?" I asked as i tried to stand. I managed to get out of bed and stumble a few steps before colapseing onto the floor. i winced and pain shot through my whole body. " Hey watch it. your ganna get worst if you keep it up. Your in my home, my names Yaten, the others that aren't here are Seiya and Taiki. the woman carrying you was Sailor star fighter. Come on. I'll help you. your ganna get hurt even worst." He said picking me up into his arms and laying me onto the bed. Then another person walked into the room. He had Back hair and Blue eyes. He smiled at me as i drew the covers closer to my body. " My names Kilami But i don't remember anything else." I whispered as the guy patted my head. I looked up to see him looking at me. " Ha. I'll call you Kila. My names Seiya. Lets let her stay here. ( gets closer to Yaten's ear) We need to help her. It was our fault that she was attacked and almost killed." Seiya whispered as i stood up once again. " Can up get changed or should i call someone to help you?" Yaten asked walking to a door reciving a pair of clothing. I nodded slightly as he handed it to me. " Not much but it's all we gto right now." Yaten said walking out of the room. It was a pail yellow sun dress. i walked into the bathroom, changed, and walked out. " Can you help me with this." I asked as i pointed to the back zipper. Seiya blushed as his hands trembled. His hand brushed againced my back as i jumped at the contact of his cold hands. He pulled a chair up and sat me down in it. He took out a brush and started to do my hair. i had just then realized i had silver hair with black highlights. He put my long hair into 2 simple pigtails. I stood up and he led me out of the room where Yaten and i'm guessing Taiki stood waiting. They smirked as they looked at me. " Your going to stick with us until you regain your memery ok. RIght now we have to go to a singing practice. then we'll buy a few things for you." Taiki announced as i nodded. Yaten locked arms with me while Seiya did the same on the other side. They led me through the busy streets. All the girls screamed there names as they past bye. That was when we reached a very large building. We walked in to find everyone waiting fro them. They let go of me and grabbed their insterments. they played a song that i couldn't help but feel like it was sending a message. Without noticing i started to sing along with my own words as i looked through a few magazines. I never heard the music stop. Seiya walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. " Why don't you come join us. You sound really good." He smiled as i got up slowly. " i can't help but feel like you looking for a princess or lover. It's so romantic yet sad." i whispered as they smiled. " Sing from you heart. what ever you think is right just sing it. we'll make a tune for you." Taiki said starting off with his key board. The music started. I started to sing as they joined in.

A few Hours later we walked out of the studio. it was around 1 in the afternoon. Seiya was leading me from store to store making me try on different out fits. Yaten and Taiki just grinned as i tried to get away. In the i had a whole wordrobe. I practicly colapst onto the bed as soon as i got to my room. Yaten walked it. " Remind me not to go shopping with Seiya anymore please. I don't need all this clothes. I mean i appreatiate them but He didn't have to get so much. " I sighed as i started to fold the clothing and hanging them in the closet. " Do you have ingrediants for cooking? I'll make dinner. " I announced as i skipped out of the room heading for the kitchen. There i found Taiki cooking something that looked like Curry. I giggled as a bit got onto his face. i grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for him. I Got in between his arms guiding his hand. He set his head on mine seeing that he was much taller than me.I Hummed a tune they had just sung hours ago. I finally stepped away from him and grabbed plates. i served everyone and placed it on the table.

We ate with great laughter due to Seiya's childish act of throwing vegies at Yaten and it landing in my face. After dinner we haeded for the shower cause we were covered in food. i slipped into the shower and the hot water showered my slightly tan skin. i smiled as i smelled the body wash. White lotus. I walked out of the shower and got dressed. There i found 3 grown men laying on my bed. No one opened an eye as I started to dry my hair to braid it. " Taiki can you braid my hair. i can't do it that well. " I asked as he sat up motioning for me to sit in front of him. He weaved him long fingers through my silver locks as i started to mess with Yatens Hair. His was as smooth as silk. I started to french braid it when a knock was heard at the door. Yaten grumbled and walked to the door undoing his hair. I could hear a female voice talking with him as he started to yell. As soon as Taiki was finished with me hair i walked out the room and to the door. Standing at the door was a blond Chick with red highlights. I walked up to Yaten and pushed him aside. HE yelled at me as i glared at the woman. she was making googly eyes at Yaten as i tapped her shoulder. She looked at me with pure hatred as i punced her in the nose. she stumbbled back a few steps as i smirked. " You don't mess with my brother. if he sayed go away. then go away." I yelled as i slamed the door in her face. " Why brother " Yaten asked as i shrugged. "So she can't spred affending rumors and cause we both have somewhat silver hair. " i said as we walked into the room again.

A few minutes after the insident i was in my bed falling asleep. In my dream i could see hidiouse monsters chaseing me as i ran as fast as i could. tears were rushing down my face as i woke up with a start. i got out of bed and walked to Seiya's room. i knocked on the door as he opened it. He looked at my puffed up face and blood shot eye. he picked me up and placed me on him bed laying next to me. he wrapped his armes around my shoulder as i fel to sleep again.

The next day i woke up in my room. 'Seiya must have carried me to my room' i thought as i got ready to go where ever they were going. Yaten walked into my room handing me a school uniform with stars on it. " Today we're going to school so get ready to go. we're leaving in 10 minutes." He said as he left. i rushed to put the uniform on and ran out the door. We hopped in a car and drove off to school.

As soon as they got out of the car everygirl within a 30 mile radiuse was screaming their name. Seiya and Yaten lead me to a class room as the teacher introduced me. I sat next to Taiki as someboys whisped and whistled at me. Yaten and Seiya glarred at them and turned back to the front. I fiddled with my pen as Taiki and i played a game. We already knew this. somewhat i knew most of the things they were teaching at the time. After class we headed for a table out side to eat lunce. A bunch of girls ran up to us. I hid behind Taiki as he interduced me to them. I could fell a warm aura around them yet i didn't feel quite safe. After school hey led me back to the car as Taiki drove it. Than was hwn i heard screaming out side. I saw a girl turn into a monster as i ran out of the car. Everyone ran after me as i stood in front of as small child. " SAILOR STAR MILKYWAY MAKE UP" i yelled out of instinked as i transformed. I had on Long black high heal boots, a black top covering my breast, black short, and a velvet like hair going down my back. on all of this everything had shining starts on it like a milky way. I had a staff with rings at the top and a star shaped brooch between my breast. i stared at my self in shock but was brought back by the crying of the child. i shouted " SHINING METEOR SHOWER" and shineing star shot out of my hand. Then i yelled,"HEALING MIST THEROPY" and the monster turned back into a woman. I looked behind me to see Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki turn back and a bunch of other sailor senshi came. They gasped when they saw me. i looked at them then dissapeared into thin air. i reappeared in the car in my original form. Yaten yelled at me when he got back in the car as i hit the back of his neck knoking him out. Everyone sighed as we finally arrived at home. i placed him on the couch as i started to cook dinner. We all ate in silence. Once i was finished cleaning in the kitchen i fell onto the bed and fell fast asleep. i heard my door open as felt someone sit on my bed. I was about to open my eyes when he kissed me. i don't know who but he kissed me. I didn't move. I just layed there as he stroked my hair. " i love you." He said before he left my room. i sat strait up. someone is going to get it in the morning. i layed back down and fell asleep once again.

I woke up in the morning with determination on finding out who kissed me. i got dressed and ran out of the room. Everyone was sitting at the table eating. i sat down and starred at them. " YOu know i had the weirdest dream yesterday. i had a dream that someone came into my roomm and kissed me. it didn't seem like a dream though." I said as they all looked at me. Taiki didn't reallt look like he cared but Seiya and Yaten looked mad. i sighed. plan B. We all walked to the car. Seiya started to mess with my hair. IN the end he decided to put it in a simple pony tail like his. As soon as we reached the school i undid His hair and ran off with his hair tie. He chased me around the school for a while until Yaten grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed at him but he didn't seem disturbed. Then i pulled his hair and he yelped . I ran towards Taiki as a laughing Seiya and angry Yaten chased after me. Taiki sighed as i got behind him and put on my best puppy dog face. Seiya got to me first so i started to do his hair. i tied it back up but made sure i brushed my fingers along his ear once in a while making him shiver. Then once Yaten caught up. I smile the smile that made him weak. i locked arms with him and we headed towards class. All the boys whistled as i walked by. one of them tried to flip my skirt but Yaten punched him in the gut before he could. " Idiot" They muttered as we walked into class. The same girls as yesterday came running towards us. " Yaten-kun who was that sailor girl. Do you know her?" The girl with blond hair asked. i grew angry as she kept on rubbing up to him. Yaten saw this and smirked, " Jealous are we?" He whispered as his lips brush my ear. He kissed me on the cheek as i blushed a bright crimson. The other two looked jealouse and dragged me away from him. i snached my hand away from them and looked at them. they smiled sheepishly. i sighed as i sat down in my seat. Taiki sat next to me as i started to write stuff down in my note book. I was about to finish my 3 page when the bell rang and i was once again dragged around the school to get to the lunch area. We had some rice balls and sides for lunch but we at on the roof because everyone was annoying. That was when i felt it. A strong Light. 2 star seed. I looked to the boys but they didn't even notice. Before i knew it 2 sailor senshi were standing in front of me. one of them had short blond hair while the other had long turqouise hair. " You. what are you." The blondy asked. First of all my name is not you it's Kirami. Second i'm Sailor star milkyway. Third i'm princess Hoshiko." I blinked for a moment. Where did that idea come from. Everyone raised an eyebrow. Taiki got up and walked towards Them, " i'll explain to them." with that i walked back to yaten and sat next to him. he put an arm around my shoulder as I ate the rest of the food. i was about to eat a strawberry when Yaten took my wrist and made me feed it to him. i grew red as i turned around and looked at the conversating people in the back. i sighed as Taiki walked back towards us with the other 2. " We're sorry Kilmi. My name is Michiru and that stuborn mule is Haruka." Said the sailor senshi. " Hey how come your so nice to her but cold to us. " It's a difference in respect." Haruka yelled as Seiya got into her face. i pulled his hair making him sit down next to me. " You can join us if you want. I mean school doesn't start for another 20 mins." i stated as they sat down. I sat down next to Haruka as i handed them a container of strawberrys. Haruka was feeding Michiru whe Seiya started to yell. "Oh be quiet. i think its very sweet to feed someone. NO matter what race, gender, of color love is love, but you might not know that would you." I asked as Seiya grew quiet. i giggled as scooted closer to him. " i'm only teaseing but you should respect all types of love." i said as i leaned on his sholder. Everyone laughed when Seiya didn't know what to do when i leaned on him. " K..Kira what a..are you d..doing? " He asked nervousely as i started to play with his hand. I ran my finger along his palm as he laughed really hard. " Th..that really ti..tickles."he got out between laughs. he snached his hand away and started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard until Taiki tried to help me up but was pushed and landed on top of me. " Get a room you to." Seiya laughed as we blushed. " Sorry Kira." He whispered as i pushed him off. I stomped away blushing to Haruka's side. She slung an arm around my shoulder and laughed. " See i could get used to have you as a freind. Huh Michiru." Haruka asked as Michiru nodded. Once the bell rang They left and we headed into class were all he girls waited for them. that was when something caught my eye. A red bird. it looked like an eagle but it was red. I smiled as it flew towards me. everyone screamed as it landed on my arm. " Honou" I whispered as Yaten ran up to me caughtiousely. Hey what's with the bird? He asked as i shrugged. " it just came to me and some how i knew it's name.

Once school ended we headed home. the bird was still on my shoulder when we got home. it jumped off of my shoulder and landed on Yaten'd head. " My named Honou. i'm a phenoix. Princess Hoshiko. i'm here to help you." it said as it caught flame. i gasped as a chunk of my memory. i saw my home. my life. everything. i started to cry as i watched my family die at the hands of was when i fainted.

i woke in my room once again. i looked around and sitting next to me was looked at me as i sat up. he instantly hugged me. he had tears in his eyes. I hugged him back. Everyoone acme running into the room as i stood up there was solor system sailor senshis and the starlights. they all hugged me except seiya. i looked at him as his Guilty expresion worsened.i got up and hugged him. " I for give you. don't worry about it. you are my brother by heart so i forgive you." I stated as he hugged me back. Seiya was stuck at my side the rest of the day as if he was a leach or something. I looked at him slightly but turned back around. i searched for Taiki but he was hanging with that Ami girl. i smiled as he laughed at her loss of words. " I guess i'm stuck with you huh." i said as i kissed his cheek. Yaten angrily ran to my side and tried to pry Seiya off of me. After sucsessfuly getting him off he led me away at the speed of light. He led me to the carnival. There was so many things that i've never seen before. We had ice cream, rode rides and danced. He even sang for me. At last we got on the feris wheel. it was pitch dark out side so the carnival lights were bright. i leaned my head on his shoulder as he took my hand. I looked at his face to see the smile that makes me week. He grasped my chin and kissed me on the lip. it wasn't too soft or hard but just right. He picked me up and sat me on his lap faceing him. i leaned on his chest as his hands were placed on my theighs. That was when it stoped and the inercom turned on. "We are sorry but we are haveing a power outige. please stay come. the power will be up soon. " It said as Yaten grinned and Let his hands enter my shirt. I gasped as his cold hands rubbed my stomach. I kissed him on the lips as he layed me down in the seat and kissed down my neck. i gasped at the sensation. " Shhh. if your to loud someone will hear you. we are in a public place you know." he said with a devilish smirk.

We got out of the feris wheel an hour later but noone would no of the activitys we did in it. My hair was in a simple pony tail like his. we had to redo them. we grabbed some cotton candy and headed home. The only people left were the outer sailor senshi. we walked into the house and were greated with grins. " So what were you to up to so late? " Seiya asked. " Well Yaten dragged me around the carnival then with my luck, when we got on the ferris wheel there was a power outige." I said as boring as i could. Yaten winked, i tried to igrorned it. " I'm going to go take a bath." i stated as i headed away. When i reached my room Michiru and Haruka entered it. " Can we take one with you? " they asked as i handed them a towel. i led them to the large hot tub. I sat in the Hot water letting my body soak. the water was up to my neck. i leaned my head back on the railing. i sighed as The other two entered. i started to wash my hair when Michiru spoke. " do you want me to wash you back Kilami?" i nodded as i rinsed my hair. she lathered my back and washed it. " you have a bruise back here. how did you get it?" she asked with an inasint smile. That was when i told them the story. We all walked out of the bath laughing and were still laughing when we entered the living room. the other two sailor sensh had already left. we all sat down and talked. i walked to the kitchen to get some water when Yaten caught my arm. he pulled me to him and whispered into my ear. " They know were together you know and they know what we did." I blushed as eveyone smirked and laughed. I tried to get away from him but he pulled me down to his lips. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. " If you need me i'll be in the shower."He said as i screamed and pounded on his back. " Yaten stop i already took one. stop! " i yelled as he entered his room. " I guess we can go strait to the room then." he whispered as i ran out the room as soon as he let me down. i screamed as i ran teaseingly behind Haruka. She smirked as she held me down. " your so mean Haruka. traitior! I yelled as Yaten led me to bed.

He threw me in bed as he layed next to me. He placed his hands around my waist and kissed my lips softly. He placed his head on my chest. " You know the first time i kissed you i thought that you liked Taiki. I really love you you know." Yaten stated as hugged him. " I knew you were the one who kissed me. i love you to." I replyed as he looked at me. i smiled and fell asleep.

I woke up with Silver hair in my face. i moved the hair to find a peaceful Yaten sleeping. i kissed his forehead and he woke up. " Morning sunshine." I teased as we got up and got ready. i undressed and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt while he put on a black botton up and jeans. we headed out of the room and everyone got into the door. We headed for the tokyo stage. That was when she attacked once again.


	2. what if

chapter 2

Everyone fought fiercly as Galaxia cause havic on earth. well not galaxia but chaos. Everyone had been struck down and been stolen of their star seed. the only ones left were Sailor moon, Sailor star milkyway, and the star lights. Sailor moon was crying over her fallen friends as Sailor star milkyway was fighting. she was extreamly fast and was about to land a hit on Galaxia when a wave of energy balasted towards her and knocked her to the ground. with that Galaxia stole her star seed. Sailor star healer starred in horror and ran to her side. " GIVE HER BACK. GIVE HER BACK!" She yelled as her beautiful princess glowed and was left in her torn up regular clothes. Healer charged at Galaxia catching her in suprise. She landed hit after hit as a gren light surounded her. Galaxia summonded a black sword and attacked back. Healer was sent flting backwards next to the milkyway princess. A strange figure appeared before them. He was dressed in black and had silky red hair. He walked towards them as Healer cried harder and Stood protectivly in front of Milkyways body. " If you value her life you will step aside." He said as he got out a sword. " Touch her and i'll skin you alive." Healer yelled throughg her tears. The guy nodded and swipped the sword over her body. A bright light appeared above her little princess. A star seed. A pure black sparkling star seed yet unbealivebly pure. It entered Her body as she blinked and opened her eyes. She stood up and her clothing fell to the floor. Healer stood in front of her sheilding everyone from her body as she transformed. " PRINCESS SAILOR STAR MILKYWAY MAKE UP!" She yelled as she transformed. SHe had a midnight black dress with a slit down her theigh with her hair done like a true princess. She walked up to thye fallen Sailormoon and Helped her up. " You are the only one that can truely defeat Her. please i will help you repare the earth Princess Serentity." SHe stated as she let Sailor take care of the rest. Milkyway started took hold of one of Healers and Fighters hand while Maker took hold of a hand each from Healer and fighter. she started to chant and they all glowed different colors. A burst of power flowed out of them and what ever it touched regained it's beauty. Just as this happened Galaxia was deffeated. Milkyway opened her eyes and eveything was back to was finally over but someone appeared before her. " My lady. i hate to be the person to tell you this but your planet could not be revived. they had betrayed each other till dealth." Milkyway fell to the floor uncontiouse. she transformed back and yaten covered her with a blanket. He picked her up and headed home. Once he got home he Dressed her and placed her on her bed. He just sat there watching her chest move up and down as she breath. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes and Yaten wiped them away for her. He watched as her eyes slightly opened but closed once again. " Please open your eyes Kila. PLease smile for me Kila. please. Don't do this. i can't bare seeing you sad. please." Yaten cried as Kilami looked at him with tear filled eyes. " I sorry for making your cry. please don't it doesn't soot mother used to say that everything happenes for a reason and that destiny will always have a ceritain path for me to take. maybe this was just one of the obsticles during the path." Kila said as she calmed down. She stood up and walked up to Him. SHe hugged him. " Besides i have my family and friends here." She said as they stood up together and walked out. Everyone ran to them and Conferted them. After that they all cooked and ate a big dinner. It was finally a time of peice.

This is the end of chapter 2. It's reallt short but here it i wrote this on word pad so my spelling is not checks so please i already know about you don't have to bring it up. I also totaly forgot about the starlight's princess. Please for give me! o _o

Sorry!

Love Fluffsters118 or Haruki. F

Ps. the next Chapter will be up soon. A shout out to Witch Tekamika. she hepled me greatly with ideas and such. she is also a very good writer so you should read her stories to! ;) Thank you and review.


End file.
